School Days
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: How could a kind-hearted feisty by nature teacher Naruto change a man who was been harden by his mysterious and painful past. 'You can't just keep on running away Sasuke..'- SasukexgNaruto SMUT  Adult Content
1. Class One: When Girl Meets Boy

**A/N: **After months of being in Hiatus, look who's here? haha I'm back with a new story! Please support this story! This story contain's **TEACHER-STUDENT RELATIONSHIP**. And of course top-billed by my favorite Naruto Characters. SASUXgNARUTO pair.

**CREDIT**: Thanks to my friend** xXKutsarahXx** for helping me to write this FIC. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I own the plot. Any similarities to other stories is not my intention. (I don't copy someone's work) Riku and Kouki is my OC's (They're twins) and also Shin (OC) also mine. ;)

**Enjoy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>SCHOOL DAYS<strong>

20/07/11

* * *

><p><strong>Class 1:<strong>

**When Girl meets Boy**

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't help but to feel nervous, this is her first day working as a teacher on the most prestigious school on Tokyo District. The Konoha Academy also famous because of their formidable basketball team. Naruto skipped on the hallway passing by empty rooms. Students are yet to come after all its just six o'clock in the morning. She decided to go and meet the principal but stopped on her tracks when she heard a beautiful tune of violin playing from one of the room she passes by. Out of curiosity, she take a peak inside. A soft tune of song echoed throughout the deserted auditorium, inside the room there is a boy with a raven hair. Naruto couldn't see the color of his eyes she was somewhat disappointed because of this. Now there's this yearning inside of her that she wants to see the color of his eyes but couldn't because his eyes are closed<p>

The boy seated at the bench near the window his hand gently touches the string of his violin while his free hand hold the bow. His facial expression is gentle yet sorrowful. Naruto couldn't help but to feel curious and concern about him. Naruto decided to go before the boy notice her watching him. She moved only making a creaking sound, catching the attention of the mysterious boy inside, her heart leap when she saw his eyes a pair of drowning onyx hues intently and directly looking at her pair of sapphire eyes. Naruto blushed in embarrassment as the boy obviously caught her watching him.

"Ah- Uhm.." She started, "-I'm sorry please don't mind me! Just continue playing," Naruto stuttered for a professional teacher and an adult, this is her first time since her middle school and high school days that she stuttered. She couldn't believe she just embarrassed herself in front of her possible student.

"Y-You know you played so well what was the tune you were-" she said but the boy simply ignored her, putting back his violin inside his case before exiting the room.

"How rude! What kind of manners is that!" Naruto fumed, she absolutely won't tolerate this attitude.

"Wait just a minute! Stop there!" She said tapping the younger boy's shoulder

when he glanced back, she saw him give her a glare, making her step back. Why does he have that look on his eyes...' she thought to herself as she watched the raven-haired boy's back disappeared out of her sight. After that little incident earlier this morning, Naruto decided to go and meet he principal as that was her original intent that's why she go into the school earlier than the call walked casually at the halls, books on her hand. She was running late, she needed to go to her first class. She can't be late on her first class! It's her first class as a teacher for crying out loud! She sighed and when she turned at the corner, there she saw some students' coup on the other side of the hall. When they notice her, they greeted her. She greeted back at them as she hurriedly skipped down the hall to get into her class. Clutching her books against her chest, she sighs deeply as she opened the sliding door entering the room towards her dream job. To teach her first class.

Naruto stood in front of her class, she's feeling jittery at the moment but she must not show it to them. She must feel and look confident. She roam her eyes, looking at the expectant faces of her students; her very first students. As she looks around the classroom, she spotted a familiar face, seating at the far back of the room beside the window. "The rude boy!" she exclaimed inside her head. The boy was looking at her way. She averted her gaze back to the other students, with questioning looks on their faces. Maybe they were puzzled why she haven't say anything.

She heaved a sigh and gathered all her wits back, she must not look like an idiot in front her class! She cleared the invisible lump inside her throat and poke, "Ohayou, minna-san," she greeted at them with a smile plastered on her lips.

"Ohayou, sensei," the students greeted back in chorus.

Sensei sounds like music to my ears. She smiled wider. I'm a sensei! She felt like her heart swelled with what they called her. She's really now a teacher, her biggest dream since childhood is now fulfilled! She scribbled her name on the black board using the chalk. "I am Uzumaki Naruto, your homeroom teacher and I am also your Math teacher. This is my first year in the teaching profession and I hope that we will get along well. I wish that we will have a good teacher-student relationship. I am your teacher, but I can also be your friend, feel free to approach me whenever you need my help. If you want to know more something about me, you can ask me now," she said to the students, her smile never leaving her face. A boy seating in the front row raised his hand. "Yes?" she stretched her right hand, acknowledging him.

"Do you have a boyfriend, sensei?" the boy asked with a grin. The whole class cheered excluding the raven haired boy from this knew that the students will ask her that question, she smiled at them.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend," she answered

"Oh boy's here would be really happy." the pink-haired girl added

The classroom was filled with cheers. "What are you looking for a potential boyfriend?" another boy asked. Teenagers nowadays are really naughty.

"Probably not a student," she answered coolly.

"Ouch!" the boy feigned a sorrowful expression on his face while clutching his chest, as if in pain that made the students roared in laughter.

"How old are you, sensei?" a shy raven-haired girl asked.

"Twenty-four," she replied. "What's your hobby? And what's your favorite food?" another girl asked.

"I love watching dvds and I love ramen." In the next minutes, the students threw her a lot of questions, mostly slum book questions such as her favorite color, food, movie and so on. "Now that I'm done introducing myself, it's your turn to introduce yourselves," she told her students.

"Let's start in this row." She gestured the first row from the left.

The students started introducing themselves; some are shy but mostly are cheerful and exude confidence. The last student that will introduce himself was the rude boy that she encountered earlier. She can't helped but stare at his handsome face as he strode forward. He really possess such an angelic face, an angel with a pair of dark, brooding eyes that seem to hide something unknown behind them. Somehow, she felt excited to know his name. Wait, why will I be excited? She dismissed the thought.

The boys faced the class and spoke, "Uchiha Sasuke." He bowed his head and then marched back to his seat.

_**Uchiha Sasuke...**_

She cleared her throat and then spoke again, "Since we are now done in the introducing ourselves, let's start our lesson." It was lunch break and Naruto sauntered back to staff room. She strode to her desk and placed her books on the table She slumped on her chair and sighed deeply. She was really tired! She taught four sections continuously, non-stop. It was very exhausting but she really felt fulfilled. Knowing that students gained knowledge from her is very fulfilling to a teacher like her that she can endure the exhaustion that she's feeling right now. "Hi, how was your first four classes?" her co-teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai, asked her.

"It's tiring but fun," she said with a smile. Kurenai smiled back at her. "That's good to hear that you really had fun. During my first year in teaching, which happened to be last year, I felt really exhausted on my first day but at the same time, I'm happy and contented."

"I agree with that," she replied.

Their other co-teacher, Mitarashi Anko came in the scene, "Let's eat together while chitchating." She smiled and showed them the bento that she's holding.

"Sure," Naruto answered.

"Wait, I'll just get my bento," Kurenai-sensei said and marched to her desk and on the other hand, Anko-sensei pulled her seat and sat next to her. She felt that her stomach is grumbling, good thing that Anko-sensei reminded her about eating. She must eat now to regain her strength, she knew that the next hours will be tiring again. She reached out for the bento on her table and unraveled the cloth that covers the box.

Kurenai-sensei came back holding her bento on her right hand while pulling her chair on the left and they started eating. The three of them are the youngest member of the faculty. Just like her, Kurenai is also a new teacher in Konoha Academy while Anko-sensei is now on her second year of teaching."You know what," Anko-sensei whispered softly, "There's this student in class I-A that I find really handsome well don't get me wrong, I'm just complimenting his good looks. "I think I know who she was talking about she thought

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Kurenai-sensei guessed after chewing her food.

Anko bobbed her head. "Yeah, that's him," she whispered again.

"He is indeed a handsome boy," she agreed. But he's also rude, she wanted to add. "That kid, he's popular in this school since middle school not only because he's really handsome but also because he's mysterious," Anko told them.

"Mysterious?" Naruto and Kurenai said the same time.

Anko nodded. "He's so aloof and cold towards everyone he's only talking with his team mates in the Basketball team."

"Basketball club?" she asked with a knotted forehead and took a bite of her shrimp tempura.

"He's a member of the Basketball club and he used to be the captain of basketball team in the middle school division last year," Anko informed them.

"If he joins a club and used t be a captain then he's not really aloof because he still mingle with the Basketball team members, right?" Kurenai-sensei declared and Naruto nodded in agreement as she chews the food inside her mouth.

Kurenai-sensei eyed them both. "Like what I've told you, he's only talking and mingling with the Basketball team, especially the regulars. He seldom interacts with other students, as well with the teachers. He chooses people whom he'll talk with, as if he's hiding something that not everyone should know." Naruto drank her bottled water and then spoke, "Maybe he's just a snobI don't think that there's more to it."

Kurenai nodded her head vigorously. "Yeah, I so agree with Uzumaki-sensei." She pointed her chopsticks at Anko. "Sensei, maybe you're just misinterpreting the boy's attitude." The older woman shrugged. "I don't know, it's just my opinion but I really feel something with that boy." Kurenai gasped and widened her eyes.

"You like him? That's forbidden!" She received a scowl from Anko.

Naruto laughed heartily at the expression of the older sensei. "Never in my wildest dream," the older girl spoke firmly. "I just feel that he's hiding something ah, never mind!" She rolled her eyes and continue eating.

"_Uchiha Sasuke. Are you really hiding something that makes you aloof and cold?" _Naruto thought. The classes ended for that day, Naruto was clearing her table, preparing to leave. She saw Kurenai on her table, still busy writing her lesson plan."You're not yet leaving?" she asked Kurenai."Not yet, I have to finish this and I don't want to bring work at home," she answered.

Good thing that she already finished her lesson plan ahead of time. "Okay," she replied with a smile and waved at her then walk out of the room. As soon as she walked out of the high school building , she heard loud cheers coming from a certain place. She decided to follow the tracks were the cheers are coming from, she discovered that it was from the gym.

"Sasuke-sama!" the girls cheered loudly.

"_**Sasuke?"**_

"_He's a member of the basketball club."_ she remembered what her co-teacher said during lunch break. Somehow, she got curious about seeing the infamous mysterious boy as he plays basketball. She just found herself standing near the bench, witnessing Sasuke's match against his fellow first year classmate Kiba Inuzuka one of her students.

She was amazed at his skills his shots are sharp and precise. She was more amaze when he jumped up high and do a dunk shot, The students watching at the sideline cheered their lungs out after his finishing shot. She gulped when she saw him looking her way with his dark eyes. She looked away and started to walk away. _Why am I intimidated with that kid?_ Naruto asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima," Naruto said as she stepped inside their house. She removed her shoes and slipped her feet in her pink slippers."Onee-chan!" her twin little brothers called her in unison when they saw her. The kids let go of the joys stick of their gaming console and run to her. They we're Riku and Kouki, Naruto's rascal three-year-old twin brothers. They are Identical twins and it's really hard to know who's who but as she was their sister she can know them apart. The twins looked up at her with puppy eyes.<p>

"Where's the chocolate cake that you promised us?" Kouki asked her with pouted lips.

"I promised to buy you cake but I did not promise that I'll buy it now," she told them and mussed the twins hair. The twin's eyes widened after hearing her words. "But you said that if we'll attend school today, which we did, you'll buy us cake!" Riku said with his small high-pitched voice.

Naruto grinned at the twins. "Like what I've said, I just promised to buy cake but I did not say that I'll buy it today."

"You tricked us!" the twins exclaimed together.

"Onee-chan is a liar, right Kouki?" Riku turned to his twin with a cute pout.

Kouki nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, we should not believe her anymore." Their mother came out of the kitchen, she was wearing an apron and on her hand was a spatula. "Okaerinasai, Naruto," her mother greeted her with a huge smile and then averted her gaze to the twins. "Oi, Kouki, Riku, don't annoy your onee-chan. She's tired from work.

"The twins stuck out their tongue at Naruto, she laughed at their action. They strode away from her and continue playing Xbox. Their okaa-san shook her head. "The twins are beginning to be mischievous now." Kushina said then turned her head to her. "How's your first day?" she asked her daughter.

"I really had fun, okaa-san. My co-teachers and the principal are all nice. I think I'll enjoy my stay at Konoha Academy" Naruto replied to her mother.

"How about your students? How did they treat you?" Her mother's face seems worried now.

"They are interesting and they are nice to me" she answered with a smile. But there's a mysterious and rude one she wanted to add but she just kept her mouth shut. Her mother sighed in relief. "That's great Naruto. I thought that they might be disrespectful to you since you are a new teacher and Konoha Academy is an escalator school." she said, "That school must be full of rich students." Kushina added.

"No, they are all respectful, okaa-san," she said. Well almost all "I'm really happy to hear that, dear." Her okaa-san smiled widely. "I'm preparing your favorite food for dinner. Your onii-san and your father will arrive soon. We will celebrate your first day as a teacher," Her okaa-san said. Naruto embraced her mother. "Thanks, okaa-san!" she shouted happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What do U think guys? Please tell me what you think!** PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**See you all at the next chapter. :)**


	2. Class Two: Detention Blues

**Author's Note:** thank you for reviewing! I can't believe I got 16 reviews in first chapter alone. Yay, for all of you people! This chapter is for all of you guys!

**Also Special Thanks to my friend xXKutsarahXx without her helping me, there is no School Days**

**Kira1993, Ninja99, RomanticxBalladeer, SUMMERG97, Streema, rarisa, xXKutsarahXx, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Evil E. Evil, SweetHunniiBunnii, Karishiana, B3 and K7, CuddleLover96, MiyuCross12, Harteramo, Animerockchic. ****And to Mitsuki to added this to her favorite list or alert list haha I forgot. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"It is better to go for someone who loves you, rather than someone who you love<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Can a kind-hearted, lived happily with her family and feisty by nature teacher Naruto could change a man who was harden by his unloving family? Its up to Naruto to her to decide, to or not to enter his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Class II<strong>

**Detention Blues**

* * *

><p>Naruto glared at Sasuke at the corner of her eyes, her class is currently in the middle of a long quiz. While the other students are busy scribbling and solving the Math problems she gave them Sasuke on the other hand act as if her given Math problems are just a piece of cake to answer. He sleep the entire time or keeps on rubbing his drowsy eyes and yawning. As if her class is really boring. In her surprise he always passed the exams which is always a mystery to her.<p>

* * *

><p>A week quickly past since the first day of the school year began. Naruto could've had a wonderful teaching experience if not because of a certain student that had been causing her vein to pop out every now and then and gave her headaches. He's none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He's the most insensitive and most uncaring student that she had encounter! He always comes late and most of the time during the discussion, he'll just sleep on her class! The nerve of that brat!<p>

She asked her co-teachers regarding the attitude of the said student and they informed her that he acts that way too in their class. _The boy needed to be disciplined properly!_ She thought.

The ball rang, signalling the start of the class. Naruto gathered her things and rushed to her classroom for the home room. After greeting the students, she started the roll call.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she called the name of that certain problem child. " Uchiha Sasuke," she reiterated but no one answered. She closed the class register and placed it above the teacher's desk. She inhaled and exhaled deeply for a number of times. _That kid is really trying my patience, he's late again!_ She screamed inside her head. "Uchiha-san made it a habit to come late everyday, he'll be punished by the prefect of discipline because of that. Students must be punctual at all times, remember that, " she tried to sound calm despite her raging anger inside her system, she'll never let that jerk of a student to affect her composure.

She cleared her throat before she spoke confidently, "Okay class, before we proceed to our next lesson let's first have a recall about our previous lesson…" Her mind was filled with the lesson that she's discussing, in the next moments, the thought of punishing the boy with dark, brooding eyes left her mind. A collective groan erupted from the class.

After thoroughly discussing the lesson, she announced to the class about a short quiz regarding the lesson that they just tackled. Her announcement gained complaints from her students.

Rock Lee raised his hand. "Sensei can we have the quiz tomorrow? It's almost time, we can't finish answering it," he reasoned out with pleading eyes. His classmates agreed with his proposition.

Naruto grinned and shook her head. "No, we'll have the quiz today. We still got−" she looked at her wrist watch, " fifteen minutes before the next class to start."

"But sensei!" he whined again.

"No, more buts, okay? Now prepare your pen and a piece of paper and answer the problems that I'll be writing on the board. There will only be one problem, its just easy, you'll finish it in five minutes." The students grunted in protest but still obeyed her and prepare a paper. She turned to the board and scribbled the problems. She spun around after she finished writing the Math problem.

"Sensei, copy and answer?" Ino asked.

"Just write the given and then write the solution," she answered while looking at her blonde student but her vision caught a glimpse of a familiar raven-haired student sitting coolly on his once empty seat at the back. Uchiha Sasuke sneaked like a cat and entered the room without her knowing it! He looked up at her with his dark orbs that seemed to shot her cold icicle but she'll not let him affect her with those cold stares of his any more, she'd had enough! She's the teacher and she has the full authority. With angry strides, she walked to him and stood in front of him.

She crossed her arms and creased her forehead as she looks down at him. " Uchiha-san, you're late. _Again_. The first period is almost done and you just came as if you're the school director," she raised her voice, she must show him and the rest of the class that her patience has its limitation but to her dismay, he looked like he's not threatened at all, he just looked up at her nonchalantly. She clenched her fist and then raised her other hand and point her fingers at the problem child that causing her blood to boil. "You can't just come in school anytime you pleases. I'm warning you Uchiha-san, next time that you'll arrive late gain, you'll be under detention."

Sasuke's lips arched up. "As if I care if you'll punish me with that damn detention."

Naruto narrowed her eyes at him." What did you just say?"

"I skip your classes because its boring," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing.

Her eyes widen and her lips parted after hearing his declaration. He said that her class is boring!

Sasuke continue his speech, "I'll just have to bear a few more minutes before you leave the class…You see sensei, your class is really boring with a capital B."

She gasped loudly, she was really fuming now. She's like a sleeping volcano that exploded after a hundred years. She gritted her teeth and hissed, " Uchiha Sasuke, I've had enough of your attitude, you must be punished for being disrespectful to your sensei and for cutting classes. Stand up, you'll come with me to the office of the prefect of discipline."

Sasuke's eyes sharpened but she kept her authority as the teacher. "I said stand up," she said sternly. Sasuke obliged stood up, he was now towering above her, his face now devoid of any emotions. She faced the class again."Class, the quiz will be postponed. We'll have the quiz tomorrow." The students cheered softly to themselves, Sasuke's attitude had been a blessing in disguise for them. "Class president," she called the attention of the class president, Haruno-san. The pink-haired girl stood up. "Take over, make sure that everything will be under control while I'm out. I'll accompany Uchiha Sasuke to the prefect of discipline. She glanced back at Sasuke. "Follow me," she spoke firmly and walked out of the room with Sasuke tailing her. As they walk, she always turn her head back to make sure that he's following her and gladly he's trailing her. His hands inside his pants front pockets as he walks casually as if he didn't do any offence.

* * *

><p>She fixed her eyes forward and shook her head, the boy is really stubborn but at least he obliged to go with her to the discipline committee. When they reached the door of the discipline committee, she opened the door and let him come in first. He unflappably walked inside the room and sat on the empty settee lazily.<p>

"Oh, Uzumaki-sensei, what brought you here?" the secretary of the prefect of discipline, Shizune, asked her.

"Shizune-san, is Tsunade-sama inside her office?" Tsunade-sama is the prefect of discipline. "This student of mine did an offence and needed some disciplinary actions." She gesture her hand to Sasuke on the settee.

"Oh, I see. You can come in her office now, Tsunade-sama is inside." Shizune-san walked to the door where the title prefect of discipline is written above the door way.

Shizune knocked. "Come in," a female voice said from the room.

Shizune-san turned the door knob and opened the door. A blonde woman was typing something on her laptop, her eyes still focused on it. Naruto stood behind Shizune and Sasuke stood beside her. "Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki-sensei came here to consult about a discplinary case of a certain student."

She looked up at them and folded her laptop. "Take a seat,Uzumaki-sensei." She gestured at the visitor chair in front of her desk.

Naruto bowed lightly. "Thank you, Ma'am." She took the seat on her right and Sasuke sat on the opposite chair.

Tsunade propped her elbow on her desk and spoke, "So tell me Uzumaki-sensei, what offence did Uchiha-san committed?" She looked at her and then to Sasuke.

Naruto sighed deeply and looked back at the prefect of discipline. "Uchiha-san, always comes late everyday in my class. Once or twice is forgivable but more than that is unacceptable. Most of the time in the few minutes that he's attending my class, he'll just sleep there and not listen to my discusion." She shot a glace at the subject of her complaint, he's face still emotionless. She looked back at the blonde woman and continues, "This morning he came late again and when I confronted him, he admitted that he intentionally came late to my class and he even insulted me, Tsunade-sama." She pointed at herself and glared at Sasuke. "He said to my face that my class is boring with a capital B! That's totally unforgivable!" Her voice raised up, she's really mad at this certain raven-haired devil with a face of an angel. "As teacher, I deserve to be respected and this student─" she pointed at Sasuke, "deserves to be punished."

Tsunade nodded and then spoke with authority in her voice and stared at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke," she called him." The boy looked back at the blonde woman with his cold eyes. "Do you want to defend yourself?" she asked.

"No," the boy answered coldly.

"Then does this mean that you're admitting your mistake?" she asked again with a creased forehead.

"No, I'm not admitting any mistake. I'm just telling the truth," he dead paned.

The nerve of this brat, he said he's just telling the truth? She shrieked inside her head. She faced Tsunade-sama and spoke again, "See that attitude, Tsunade-sama? He's so disrespectful! This kid is really despicable!"

"Uchiha-kun, you must apologize to your sensei, you're being insolent," Tsunade ordered firmly.

"Why would I apologize? I did nothing wrong. I just voice out what's on my mind," he said uncaring.

She really can't believe this brat! She wanted to strangle the kid right there and then but she helped not to do it, she'll never stoop that low just to punish him. She just gritted her teeth and glared at him.

Tsunade shook her head. "Stubborn kid. If you won't really apologize, you'll be punished and have detention, is that okay to you?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Our school has strict disciplinary procedures, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. Disciplinary punishment is given immediately following an offense. Any offense, no matter how small is considered big and has corresponding penalty," Tsunade-sama stated. "And what you just did is considered as a minor offence and negotiable but since you've been stubborn and did not admitted your mistake and continue to disrespect your sensei, you'll be punished and suffer detention. We'll write a letter to your parents informing them about your detention."

"What will be his detention?" she asked curiously.

"The library lacks student assistants. During your free time, Uchiha-san, you'll be in the library and will serve as one of the student assistant. You'll help the librarians in assisting the students in the library and at night, after the class, you'll also work with them together with the student assistants for the inventory of books. I will also inform the janitors not to include the library in their cleaning routine because you'll do the cleaning in that area. The detention will last for the whole week," Tsunade explained clearly.

Naruto just nodded as the prefect explained everything. She looked at Sasuke and he seems not listening at all.

"Did you understand, Uchiha-san?" Tsunade-sama asked the boy.

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly.

"Your detention will start later after class," the blonde woman said.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Naruto reached out for Tsunade's hand and shook it lightly.

"It's my duty to discipline each and every student in this school," she smiled and then turned to Sasuke. "You'll report later to the head librarian after your class, I will inform her now about your detention."

Sasuke just nodded once.

"We'll go ahead now Ma'am." She stood up. "Let's go, Uchiha-kun." She walked out of the office and accompanied him back to their classroom. She stopped when they reached the classroom's door and face him. "I hope you'll learn now your lesson," she said, now in a calm voice.

Sasuke just shrugged and opened the door. He walked back to his seat. She sighed deeply before entering to room. She saw Sakura seating on the teacher's chair, he's arms crossed. She saw that the class is not noisy and behaving very well even she's not around. "Thank you Sakura, you may go back to your seat."

Sakura stood up and bowed his head at her. She strode back to his seat. "Class be ready for the quiz tomorrow, I'll give you more problems so study your lesson." The bell rang signalling for the start on the second period. "Goodbye class." She gathered her things and with one last look, she glanced at Sasuke***** and their eyes met. There was a certain emotion written on his eyes as she look straight at them but she can't figure out what it was, this kid is really mysterious…She looked away and sauntered out of the classroom.

…

The class already ended for more than an hour but Naruto stayed in the faculty room working on her lesson plan for the whole week and checking the quizzes from the other sections that she's handling. She always make sure that she finishes all her works before coming home, she hates bringing her work at home. Being a teacher is very stressful and she must give herself time to relax and her home is for her, the most relaxing place for her. How can she relax after a very tiring day if she'll bring work at home? She'll never spoil her relaxation and will finish her agenda before going home.

Finally after another hour, she finished all her work. It's already ten minutes past six. She gathered all her things and bid goodbye to her co-teachers who were still in the staff room. She strolled out of the high school building and she saw the library, she remembered Sasuke's detention. She found herself in front of the entrance of door of the library and opened it. She saw the librarians and the student assistants busy returning the books back to their shelves and they were also doing the inventory. She roamed her eyes around the library but she did not saw him. She walked to the front desk where one of the student assistant was and asked her about Sasuke.

"He's here earlier but he sneaked out sensei…" Hinata spoke softly. "I'm afraid of him so I decided not to tell the head librarian about it and besides, he promised to return, he said that he just have to do something…" Hina pointed at the bag on the desk nearby. "That's his bag so I know that he'll really come back."

She heaved a sigh. "He's slacking off on the first day of his detention, that kid is really stubborn." She shook her head. "He's just around here, right?"

Hinata nodded. "Yes sensei. Maybe he's in his favorite spot in the campus."

"And where is that?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

* * *

><p>Naruto strode inside the gym as expected she saw Sasuke with other eight member of the team some of them are currently running their laps excluding Sasuke who was seating over the bench silently watching his team mates. Naruto couldn't help herself but to watch the raven haired boy who looks as if he was the only person in his world. she gasped as Sasuke turned his head towards her direction with that he gave her a smirk. Making her blush, Naruto turned around unaware that Sasuke is walking towards her direction.<em> "I can't believe I'm blushing at the sight of that despicable student!" <em>Naruto thought wildly on her head and nearly pulling her wits out of her hair. "Sensei, I don't know that you like watching me from afar." a confident voice said from her behind.

What? he's behind her? she composed herself before turning around to face the younger man and try giving him a stern look. "I am here to check on you. You're supposed to be on your detention doing your punishment. And you're here watching them."

"Its not of your business." he said plainly as he walked away.

A vein popped out of her head, this boy is making her blood boil in anger, Naruto opened her mouth to argue. "Wait just a minute Uchiha-san!" she started containing her anger, "It is my business to-" She continued in her surprise she doesn't stuttered but her blush is obvious.

Sasuke sighed a michievous smirked plastered on his face, "Sensei your so noisy, perhaps a kiss can distract you right?" Naruto blushed with mixture of anger and embarrassement after hearing his remark. _Did she heard him say that?_

"Easy sensei, I don't kiss older girls so stop blushing already. See you around dobe." Sasuke said walking away from the blushing blonde.

_"The hell this boy!"_

"I'm NOT blushing TEME!" Naruto screamed furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry for any mistakes, point it out to me and I will change it right away. I'm a bit lazy to re-read it again. Sorry for being lazy. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please tell me what you all think and **please leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
